death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Basdia
Basdia is the daughter of Zadiris and Vigaro. She was one of the elite warriors of former Ghoul village and currently is one of the elite warriors, strong enough to be picked by Vandalieu to clear The Trial of Zakkart Appearance Basdia´s physical appearance is that of a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She has a muscular, 190 cm-tall body while having abundant, feminine curves. On Earth, she might have been a beautiful athlete or martial artist. There are red patterns running across her entire body like tattoos that Vandalieu thinks of as ‘cool’. Basdia also resembled Zadiris. Anyone seeing the two of them would think that they were sisters, born a long time apart. Anyone would assume that Zadiris was the younger sister, and Basdia the older one. After becoming a Ghoul Amazoness Geronimo, the only change she experienced was the patterns of her tattoos on her skin changing a little. Personality Basdia has liked Vandalieu ever since she met him, and she has promised that he will be the father of her second child once he becomes an adult. She likes men who are the strong type, and her personality leads to her pursuing strength herself. Due to the special characteristic of the Ghouls that causes their physical appearance to become fixed when they first become pregnant, she had been troubled by her infertility, but thanks to Vandalieu, she successfully became pregnant and gave birth to a girl Jadal. She often brings up the topic of child-making with Vandalieu.The reason she brings up the topic is actually because she feels a risk that if she doesn’t do that, Vandalieu will start viewing her as an older-sister replacement rather than as a woman. Basdia is loving mother to Jadal and she cares about her a lot. She also cares about her mother a lot. Summary Basdia has more physical ability than talent for magic, she focused onthat and became a Ghoul Warrior. Though this has caused her to receive the status effect of infertility, it has had no negative effect on her attribute values or skills. As she is raising her daughter Jadal, she has stopped progressing and remains a Ghoul Amazoness. However, due to Vandalieu’s Mana boot-camp, her Mana has increased and she has acquired several magic-related skills. Jadal has been weaned, so Basdia has started learning how to cook recently. Her current specialty dishes are roasted meat and roasted skewered meat. - Despite her mother Zadiris’s race title, Basdia has become a superior race of Ghoul with ‘Queen’ in the race title. Zadiris has already handed down the responsibility of leading the Ghouls, so she has become a queen-like figure for the Ghouls of Talosheim, the Ghoul nation and the Dark Continent. … With that said, she does not actually rule anything, and is more of a symbolic figure. She watches the physical combat and magic training of others, and has others watch her own training. Kanako has scouted her as idol talent, and she has accepted Kanako’s request. Once she makes her stage debut, she will become the oldest magical girl in appearance and also the only magical girl who specializes in physical combat… The definition of a magical girl has become very loose, but nobody seems to mind. She is currently training in singing and dancing. Meanwhile, Vandalieu is planning to remodel a transformation staff specifically for her use. She has acquired the ‘Ogre Queen’ Job, which can only be acquired by individuals with ‘queen’ in their races titles that belong to races such as the Ghouls, Kijin or Kiryujin. Her development had slowed down after that, but she has broken through that wall after acquiring the divine protection of the Moon Giant Deanna. Her ability is above that of an average A-class adventurer, but below that of a S-class adventurer. Basdia Status|Basdia Status/Titles/Skill/Jobs Basdia Equipments|Basdia Equipments Basdia Relationships|Basdia Relationships/Subordinate/enemies Basdia Battles|Basdia Battles Trivia * Basdia is curretly the only person, whom Vandalieu can win against in shogi. * Due to getting pregnant quite ´late´ she looks like elder sister of her mother - Zadiris. Gallery Light Novel= Vol01-14.png Volume_2_Better_Quality.jpg Volume_2_Better_Quality_V2.jpg Vol02-10.png Vol02-15.png Volume_3_Better_Quality.jpg Basdia Bath (Goul Amazones).png Basdia Pregnant.png Vol05-09.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Illustration of Basdia in bunny girl suit.jpeg Basdia.jpeg Manga-Chapter-11.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Harem Category:Lambda